


[PODFIC] 88 falling for 19

by Girlhead26



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Child, Cute, Family, Gay, Hockey, Kazer, Love, M/M, Mariage, Romance, Sex, kaner - Freeform, tazer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlhead26/pseuds/Girlhead26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Kane and Jonathan Toews are best friends, so how could his be?  They are falling for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] 88 falling for 19

**Author's Note:**

> The text version is called 88 falling for 19 it can be found on this website and wattpad. Enjoy!

Reading by girlhead26

 

Links

 

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/i4wqf3efui1ufyi/Mp3.m4a?dl=0)

 

[MP4](http://www.zamzar.com/download.php?uid=afa6bce26776886bec397f8510ca5ef-11ef25275a6c5822&targetID=2W6cmbYLK6PeQg8I_YVC7YF_Zl9Ha9CEEp&fileID=p1ar46pbjso2g1guo164d1ffu1ni4.mp4)


End file.
